A Day at the Park: A Duck Oneshot
by InspiredInTheMoment
Summary: Chuck runs into Dan in the park and finds himself confessing things he never thought he would, what was it about this Brooklyn Boy? NO SLASH IT'S FRIENDSHIP after "New Hevan Can wait" R


**A Day in the Park**

**For Chrisma**

Dan was reading a book, on a hot Friday afternoon, after having detailed discussion about Yale and his future as a writer with Rufus. Dan realized that he needed to get some fresh air, Central Park came to his mind, After re-reading his favorite parts of Born Standing Up, A Comic's Life, By Steve Martin. having so many, in the corner of Dan's eye, he saw a familiar face, leaning against a tree, smoking an unhealthy joint, Chuck Bass, standing there glaring at him in disgust. After the little incident at Yale, Dan Humphrey decided it would be best to ignore Chuck Bass by all costs. He had had enough surprises, it wasn't the fact that Dan feared him, although he knew that Chuck had much power, it was the fact he just plain had enough of the drama from the UES. As soon as he saw Chuck, he quickly began putting his books in his bag.

"Don't leave on my account Humphrey, I believe we have unfinished business." Chuck said walking over, throwing his joint to the ground. "But before we get into that, let me comment on the fact that you're choice of books is quite disturbing at the least. Honestly Humphrey, if you wanted Bunnies, I could have helped you out. Hugh Hefner has a few to spare." He said amusing himself, staring at the cover of the book, Revealing the 90's actor in a bunny suit.

Dan laughed and shook his head. And he started to walk the opposite direction. But Chuck followed. And Dan turned roughly to him.

"Look man, you got you're revenge in Yale, I think we could go our separate ways now."

"Its over when I say it is." Chuck spat. "Yale was just a start. Now you're going to know how it feels to mess with a Bass."

Just then, Nate turned the corner, he saw Dan and Chuck having a heated conversation, knowing that they hate each other to the core, Nate felt it was his duty to interfere as he always does. He respected Dan, and thought of Chuck as a brother. Having those two fighting in the middle of central park, was not his idea of fun. Even though he was kind of mad at Chuck at the moment, he didn't want him to get another black eye.

Nate quickly walked over to Chuck and Dan. "What's going on guys?"

"Oh the usual, Bass wants to make me mentally impaired, and probably wouldn't mind re-arranging my face in the process." Dan said sarcastically, waving his arms in mellow dramatic way.

"I wouldn't need to re arrange you're face Daniel. The damage has already been done." Chuck said.

"Maybe if you were not on you're high horse _Charles_, you would know I didn't write the story about you." Dan spat back, shoving Chuck with both hands, and then Nate tried to get in between them, as he always does.

Chuck glared at Nate. "This doesn't concern you Nathaniel, I think you're new pal needs to learn a lesson."

Chuck had anger raging through him, he couldn't believe Nate was defending his charity case, even though Humphrey was writing a story about him, clearly Nate didn't care. He had made a new friend in Humphrey, which made Chuck feel slightly jealous. Chuck and Nate had been friends since kindergarten. Nate was one of the few people that Chuck could trust. Well, him and Blair, but that is a different story.

Nate sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, you're right, its not my problem. Go ahead and re-arranging each others faces." He then, walked away, shaking his head and ruffling his man bangs.

"Well, if I ever needed a friend, I would know who to turn to." Dan said, sarcasm filling his voice.

Chuck glared, stepping closer to him. "It's a good thing that Nathaniel stepped in when he did Humphrey, you should count you're blessings."

Dan nodded with a grin on his face. "Well, this was just.. fun. We should really catch up later, trade some books, painting each other's toenails, make a cake, but um, Vanessa is waiting for me." Dan said and started to walk away once again. He was only a few feet away when he heard Chuck's low voice say,

"You really didn't write the story about me?"

"Unlike what you think, I'm not a bad guy. I don't exploit people."

"Could've fooled me."

Dan was tired of this. He was a good guy deep down, he knew that. Rufus and Allison had raised him well. And he also knew that Chuck Bass was a good person too. Despite the fact he tried to rape his little sister. Dan had never asked to intertwine his world with Chuck's. He had dated Serena, true, loved her deeply. And the fact that Chuck is her stepbrother didn't affect his feelings toward him. Usually he felt like punching Chuck in the face, but right now, he felt pity.

"Just one question, does Nate and Blair know about you're mom?" Dan asked, turning to look at Chuck, whose eyes narrowed.

"I'm fine with what they know." Chuck said, as Dan nodded.

"As an outsider on the matter, maybe you should at least tell Blair. I mean I don't know about the whole situation between you guys. But what I know from Serena, it was pretty serious."

It sent chills down Chuck's spine knowing Dan was aware of the situation with him and Blair. Doesn't he know enough about Chuck's personal life as it is? He was going to have to talk to his darling sister about this, about what she says to her play things.

"Unlike yours and my Sis's relationship, Blair and me have come to a level of understanding." Chuck lied, trying to change the subject. "So it would be in you're best interest not to butt into peoples lives, when you're lacking on the details."

"It would be in my best interest huh? What are you going to do, drown me in you're scotch." Dan was starting to get frustrated. "You know one thing I have learned about you Chuck, is that you put on this fake act, acting like everything's fine, when in truth, everything's not fine, you hurt just like any other human being. And I saw that when we were in jail, when I was trying to be you're friend. Its no wonder that you don't have a relationship with Blair, you don't know how to open up, you just hide behind all the lies that you tell."

Chuck stared at him in disbelief; no one had ever been so brave to speak to him like that. Well, no one expect Blair, who only did it to hurt him, not to help him. Chuck went over and sat on the bench, and held his face in his hands, taking it all in.

"I'll give you this Humphrey, you got balls."

"And I'll give you this Bass, you're not as scary as you make yourself out to be." Dan replied.

Moments passed by, the two of them sitting on the bench, looking out on the pond, not knowing what to say. Dan was fine with not saying anything, where as Chuck mind, was going a million miles an hour. How did he know he could trust him? Knowing that at first Dan's intentions was just to use him, like everybody else. Blair had used him for sex, and everyone else just used him for a good time.

"Blair doesn't know about my feelings toward my father, and I would like to keep it that way." Chuck said eyeing Dan to get the point across.

"Do you love her?"

It took a moment for Chuck to realize what Dan had just asked him. He looked over, and saw that Dan really did look curious. Chuck had never told anyone that he loved them. So should he trust Dan and tell him the truth, that he really had felt something about Blair as long as he could remember. But he knew that she was off limits. All his instincts were telling him not to trust Dan, but for some reason when he looked Dan in the face, he felt the need to confess.

"My feelings for Blair run deep, deeper than anything else I have known." Chuck sighed, he could not believe he just said that, the only other time he had expressed his feelings for Blair was when he told Nate he was in love with her, and that was hard as it is. But this is Dan, Brooklyn Trash, he barely knew him. And what he did know was a self righteous know it all, with a sick fascination for bunnies, for the wrong kind of bunnies. And who had a doll named Cedric, he had Blair to thank for that tid bit of information.

"And if you ever, repeat what I just said to anybody, I will hunt you down-"

"I wont tell anyone, I swear I wont. But if I were Blair, I think I would want to know how you feel, just a hunch."

"Blair should know how I feel, regardless of what I say to her."

"Well have you told her?" Dan said.

Chuck was speechless. He had never told Blair how he felt about her, but he thought she could just tell that she meant more to him than just anyone. Did he really have to say it? He said it in his own way. Chuck thought to himself, wondering if Humphrey made a point. To think he thought he hated this person, just moments ago, yet he found himself confessing more feelings. What was it about this guy from Brooklyn?

"I'll take that as a no?" Dan asked.

Chuck just nodded his head. "You know Nate has been my best friend since kindigarden, and I have never told him the stuff I have told you, you, out of all people. I'm trusting that I wont find this in Readers Digest. I would hate to have to sue you."

Dan laughed, shaking his head. "Naw, I'm done with poking my nose in Chuck Bass's business. I think I learned my lesson in Yale, which by the way.." He gave Chuck a disgusted look. "You had excellent timing. I bet you have a good laugh, looking at my boxers."

"You know, I'm not gay" Chuck says seriously.

"Yeah I know that, I was just saying it was getting kinda chilly. And it wasn't really fun being tied to a pole, and this girl staring at me-"

"You can stop running you're mouth Humphrey."

Dan laughed. "So, do we call this a truce?" He asked, peeking from the corner of his eye.

Chuck smirked..

"For now." Chuck stood up and shook his hand.

"So um...See you at lunch?" Dan asked and laughed.

Chuck's head snapped up, and his eyes narrowed, looking at Dan in disgust. He respected Dan it was true, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for the lunch thing.

"Don't press you're luck Brooklyn." Chuck said and smirked.

Dan smiled. "I'll take this as a no?"

Chuck laughed, and turned around to walk. As he was walking, he pulled another joint out of his pocket, and walked towards the Palace, looking back once at Dan Humphrey, the guy he never thought he would come to respect, and nodded at him in approval.

They might not be the best of friends, but they have come to respect each other, the way that no one else will.

And with that thought in Chuck's head, he had a smile on his face.

**Writer's Note: This is our second Oneshot, our first for Duck, we Lovvvveee this Friendship…or if you even call this a friendship, we wrote this after the Lack of Ducklingness (giggles) in the last episode.**

**Reviews are awesome, they make us Happy :) **

**Much Love,**

**T/C **


End file.
